inuyasha meets yugi
by Miroku1390664
Summary: inuyasha goes to the future with kagome and meets her friends...Please R+R crossover
1. welcome to a new era

Disclaimer :I do not own Yu-gi-oh or inuyasha. 

  
  


I'm not really good at writing stories and I just thought you should know this before I write my story. 

  


CHAPTER 1

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Alright, alright I give up we'll go left"yelled Inuyasha. "Just stop hitting me with your bag" 

"Now, was that so hard".Exclaimed Kagome."Yes!"Whined Inuyasha "Man for people who don't like each other you sure do fight a lot" shippo said "I agree with shippo you two do argue a lot"Miroku stated. "You two make do make a good couple as well" "can we just drop the subject!" Inuyasha said.

"I've got an idea"kagome said "Why don't I take two of you with me to my era for a day" "cool"they all said "but how will we decide"shippo said "I'll draw names" kagome said.

They all took a small slip of paper and a pencil, and wrote their names down and tossed them in Kagome's bag "And the two that come with me are...............................Shippo and Sango."

"Sorry guys I'll have to take you tomorrow." Kagome said as she Shippo and Sango plunged in the bone-eaters well.

"Wow, this place is amazing" Shippo said in awe as he looked around the modern age "what year it" the fox demon questioned kagome "it's the year 2003" "2003!?!" shippo said in awe "I've got to admit this is pretty unbelievable" Sango said. "Why don't we go see my mom" kagome said as they were walking towards her house "ok"they both said.

"Hi mom I'm home, and I brought some friends" kagome said "I'm glad your home." "Mom this is Sango" she said pointing at the huntress "and this is shippo" "hello"shippo and Sango said sitting down on the couch. "Why don't I show you two around town" kagome said "come on" she said getting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 2 won't be posted until I get 5 reviews


	2. the adventure begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-gi-oh

  
  
  
  


Summary of chapter one: Kagome decided to take the group to her era two at a time first it is Shippo and Sango they are about to leave her house and go around town.

  


Chapter 2 Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Are we gonna go or not Kagome?" Shippo complained "Hold on Shippo I need to get on my shoes"she stated while hopping out the door slipping her shoes on."finally"Shippo whined

"where are we going"Sango asked "Let's go to the mall" kagome replied, Sango and Shippo

had no idea where they were about to go Sango thought it was medicinal supply shop and Shippo

didn't know where to start on what it could be.

  


As the trio walked down the street sango, and shippo asked millions of questions about stop lights (shippo tried to attack one before kagome told him what it was and its purpose) Sango

was quite interested about the vending machines, when Kagome tried to explain currency

the two were very confused.

  
  


As they walked into the mall it was as if they walked into piles of gold shippo began asking about stores, lights, food, electronics, almost anything in sight. But the thing that intrigued him the most was the indoor waterfall. Sango was surprised by the structural stableness and the massive amounts of space in the mall. "So where to next" sango said coming out of a store with bags upon bags of trinkets and clothes and a few thing for the boys back in the feudal era. "The market"Kagome exclaimed "what's that" shippo wondered "it's the place where you purchase food".

  
  


As they entered the market kagome grabbed a basket "what is-"Sango was cut off "it's a shopping cart, mom asked me to pick up a few things." after about an hour and thousands of questions they were paying for the stuff sango asked "how do they keep track of all those numbers" "it's a machine that keeps track of the amounts and then calculates the total"

"Wow, and it does it quickly."

  


They were a block a way from home and Kagome heard a familiar voice calling her name

she turned around and she saw Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. "Hey, guys this is Sango and Shippo (A/N: he managed to use his fox magic to make himself appear human)" "hello"said sango (who still has her very large boomerang) "sango, right"Joey asked "yea ?"she said "what's the boomerang use for" "building strength"she lied "Wow can I feel how much it weighs" "sure"she said as soon as he has control of it he falls due to it's massive weight "oops, let me help you" she said lifting the burden off of him "how can you handle that, it's so heavy" "I never thought about it" "well it's getting late we should get going" Kagome reminded them "bye everyone" both groups said going their separate ways. Kagome said to sango "do you want to return to your own era" "I've got an idea why don't we stay overnight at your house and go back in the morning"sango said "okay" her mother said as they walked in the door (apparently she heard them walk up to the house).

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

chapter 3 up next I have dropped the review thing but if I stop getting reviews I will start setting goals again.


	3. Naraku Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh OR Inuyasha.

  


Summary: kagome introduced Shippo and Sango into the future by showing them around town She introduced them to the mall and the market on the way back to her house they ran into her other friends Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. After they had talked for a few minutes they went back to Kagome's house and decided to go back to the feudal era in the morning...

  


Chapter 3: Naraku strikes

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Thanks mom" kagome yelled as she went up stairs where Sango and Shippo had been waiting with even more questions about her house and her friends. "Hey ,do you two have anymore questions?" Kagome said as she walked into her room where she found Sango and Shippo inspecting her room. 

  
  
  


"Yea"Sango replied "who was the boy with the green jacket that asked about my boomerang." "I guess I forgot to tell you their names, that was Joey kinda the comedian of the group, the Girl was Tea, the boy with the white hair was Bakura, the one with the brown jacket that looks a little like Joey is Tristan, the kid with the weird hair is Yugi.

  


"Joey is kinda cute" sango said "I wish we could stay longer"Shippo said "yea"Sango agreed

"I'm tired, lets get some sleep" kagome said "okay"Shippo said

  


++++++++++++++++++++++++NEXT MORNING++++++++++++++++++++++++

"wake up, wake up Kagome" Inuyasha yelled "we've got to get to the feudal era Naraku has slain four villages, we've got to stop him before he kills anymore." "WHAT!!!???" she yell jumping out of bed. Behind him were Sango and Shippo rushing to get them selves ready "lets go"he yelled.

  
  


The four of them rushed downstairs where Miroku was waiting "Let's go Miroku."Inuyasha shout. The five of them rushed out of the house and into the bone-eaters well When they came out in the feudal era, the first person they saw was Naraku "Damn it Naraku" Inuyasha yelled 

Naraku was standing in front of a burning village, the sixth he had destroyed "that's it"inuyasha yelled as he lunged at the baboon.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


sorry to cut it short but I love cliffhangers so you 'll have to wait until the next chapter


	4. Naraku's dead

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR INUYASHA.

  


Summary: Naraku has struck down six villages, Inuyasha goes to the future and brings Kagome, Shippo, and Sango to help him stop Naraku. When they returned to the feudal era Naraku was waiting for them. To begin the fight inuyasha lunged at the baboon...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha yelled as the golden claw-marks flew at Naraku, before he could counter inuyasha had the tetsaiga (A/N: I don't know how to spell it) draw. Naraku then sent hundreds of demons at Inuyasha while he was busy fending off the demons Naraku jumped behind inuyasha and almost caught him off guard just as he was going to strike inuyasha turned around and slashed right through him knocking him unconscious for a brief moment long enough for Kagome to steal his jewel shard without him noticing mere seconds after she had he was back on his feet.

  
  
  


"I got all of his shards"She whispered to Inuyasha "Good"he whispered back"this will make killing him a lot easier""Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha yelled once more as he lunged at Naraku '_hmm'_ he thought to himself '_I'll try the windscar'_ the windscar had enough force to bring him down to his last ounces of life, all inuyasha had to do was strike him once more and the legend that is Naraku would fall to the power of Inuyasha, and Miroku's wind tunnel would seal.

  
  


To Inuyasha's surprise Miroku jumped in front of everyone and opened his tunnel and sucked Naraku through destroying him instantly. As soon as he had been sucked through the wind coming from his hand was immediately cut off and the hole sealed. They had done it THEY HAD KILLED NARAKU!

  
  


Their troubles were now over with more than 3/4 of the jewel in their possession they could finally stop worrying about Naraku waiting for them. However they still had to worry about Sesshomaru.

  


They all travled to the modern era where Yugi's gang had been sitting around the well talking when Kagome and everyone came out of the well nearly, Sango nearly crushed Tristan and scared him half to death at the same time, when he yelped everyone sitting down immediately jumped up allowing everyone a chance to leave the well without hurting anyone.

  


"Who are your new friends Kagome" Tea asked "That one's cute"she said pointing at Miroku? ,

he just blushed "This is inuyasha, and this is Miroku" "everyone this is Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Bakura. As they made their way to Kagome's house inuyasha complained "how come miroku get's all the attention" "Because you have a bad attitude and dog ears" Sango replied

"Oh really the ears won't be a problem once the jewel is complete, being full he..."he stopped himself before he said something that may reveal his true feelings, but it was too late he had said too much.

  
  


"Looks like the secrets out huh inuyasha now we know that you want to become a full human"

Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha really felt stupid about telling them now he would definitely get criticized beyond belief....

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I hope you like the story so far I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written 

  


now that naraku's dead they have nothing to worry about.... or do they?

  


Wait to next chapter


End file.
